Final Fantasy: To End Chaos
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Waking up in front of a strange tower surrounded by a sea of blood, a new Hero must rise against the god of Discord and gather the various Crystals he's hidden in his twisted tower of realms and save all existence. Non-con, Heavy OC use, OC centric, and the list goes on. Accepting three characters from readers. Main Character described at the bottom of Chapter 1as example.
1. Chapter 1

**{So I was playing some of my Final Fantasy games yesterday and I thought, 'There needs to be a mix of these.' Then I thought, 'My god, I hate Dissidia' and I began typing this up. And that is why this is here instead of one of my other stories. Explanation over, thanks to those of you who cared.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, that's Square Enix territory. I wish I did though, I really do.**

"Speech"

Spells & Skills

**Summons & Monsters {Explained Later} "Speech" and **_**'Thoughts'**_

**P.S. I honestly am only doing this as a self-service, look up slightly to find out why, so unless you have something nice to say, I will not care. At all. Ever. So yeah, On to the story, for real this time. **

**Oh and 1****st**** person POV, thought that was important**

Two things came to me very quickly as I woke up. The first thing blood, a lot of blood. In fact, now that that I look around, I'm on weird ramp half submerged in a sea of it. The second thing was the giant tower leading into the storm why up in the sky, with red and purple lightning for some reason. Ok, where am I? Anyway I think I'll head up the… OH GOD THE PAIN! It feels like everywhere on me just got lit on fire at the same time. I barely manage to crane my neck to watch the waves.

Wait a minute, there were no waves earlier. I gulp as I look further out seeing ripple heading this way. Those ripples are waves that are getting higher as they come closer. I remember an old saying right about now. Fear is the greatest pain reliever, and that is the truth. Why? Because I tore up that ramp faster than you could say 'What?' So now I was in the entrance to the tower, and it was pretty fancy looking. I mean there were giant pillars that faded into the darkness and a twin staircase that met above a weird door with an odd symbol that looked like a weird wispy flower. Anyway as I stood up a sound that was like a mix of stoke breaking and grinding. I turn and see nothing, until I look down and see the ramp gone and what had to be the largest teeth marks ever gouged into the side of the tower. I walked to a nearby and sat down for a while. When I snapped out of it I knew one thing, If I wanted to know what was in the water before, I sure as hell don't now!

I gather myself after my revelation and decided to try the door first. After all it looks like the apocalypse is going on at the top, so I think I can wait before going up there. Anyway as I reach the door I notice a weird sword on the wall, it wasn't weird looking, just a standard double edged short sword, but it had an aura of 'you need this' hanging around it. So with a shrug I grab it in my left hand and flip it in a reverse grip before pushing open the door, ignoring the tingling of in my right forearm. I probably bumped it or something.

So as soon as I push open the door I'm hit by a bright blue light. It didn't hurt much as it was just really bright. Anyway after I got my sight back I noticed that the source of the light was crystal. Now the crystal was interesting, but INSIDE the crystal was a woman! And I mean wow … she is just … wow. I stepped toward the crystal, trying to see more than just the silhouette of the woman, when three noises resounded through the room. The best way to describe it would be a gurgled screech. I jumped back on instinct and avoid three bloody spears impaling the ground I was just on. Shortly after three humanoid figures that seemed to be made of a strange blood-like substance, it was red and had flashes of black and this weird green color; it was gross looking and seemed to try its damnedist to hold a human shape. I was forced to quickly roll to the side to avoid a lunge from one of them.

~Play Music Final Fantasy VII OST - Fighting ~ Battle Theme ~

The second one shot at me forcing me to jump back before I had enough and swung the sword up in a vicious arc, cleaving the creature's right arm off at the elbow and release another screech gurgle. I follow up by slashing at it throat the blade cutting through it and sending the creature to the ground, minus its head. The first one leaps at me to avenge its fallen brother, I counter by flipping the blade into a forward grip and slicing it clean down the middle. I turn to the last one, who had been still the entire fight, and watch in shock as it absorbs the corpse of my first kill before making a sloppy mirror image of my sword. It the walks to the other corpse and absorbs it, bulking it up and giving it a face, which looks like a rotted off humans face. I grit my teeth before setting my stance, not wanting to charge this monster. I didn't wait long as the thing screeched, this one sounding horrible, like nails on a chalk board and rubbing plastic combined with a banshee's wail. It charged while I was stunned and bowled me over before raising the blood blade and was about to bring it down, before the crystal cracked and a harsh burst of light blasted the thing into the wall and melted it without a sound.

~End Music~

I look to the splatter on the wall before looking to the crystal and whispering to myself. "That was … anticlimactic." I stand and brush myself off before freezing as I notice something I probably should have noticed earlier. My right arm was half gone! I scream in horror, "What the fuck happened to my arm!" All of a sudden, as if to answer my question, the crystal glows slightly. "The glow, reminding me that the woman inside said crystal may need help, makes me forget about my missing arm and rush to see if I can indeed help the woman. I know someone, somewhere, just said something about my arm being more important than a woman in a crystal and I have this to say, FUCK YOU I'M CRAZY LIKE THAT! And I WOULD be point at you while yelled it but my pointing hand is currently a stump, so I POINT AT YOU WITH THE STUMP! Anyway back to what was doing before insanity caught again.

Anyway I was at the crystal, sword still in hand, and saw that there was a crack on the thing! Mind racing with thoughts yet only one really making sense, break the thing with the sword! So I did, I slammed the blade as hard as I could into the crack, chips flying in every direction as the crack widened from the force. I began slamming the blade into the crystal over and over again, the tip of the sword having broken off but still I worked until just a sliver of skin could be seen. Just then I heard a soft, but definitely female voice, say something. "Watch out." I turn just in time for a goblin to pin me to the crystal with a dagger through the shoulder, the good one as well, making me drop the sword as the monster snarled at me with its pointed teeth bared.

I gulped and stared at the thing before a sudden anger filled me. All I could think off was how close I was to freeing the woman and how this damn thing came out of nowhere, before I knew what was going on a demonic arm that had human hands, but a blade extending out of the back of it. That blade was quick to wrench its way through the goblins throat. I ripped the arm blade out before kicking the dying creature off me and ripping its dagger out of my shoulder and tossing it to the ground. I spun around and slashed as hard as I could, the pain and everything else vacant from my mind but saving this woman. I watched as the blade shattered the crystal like glass, allowing me my first glimpse at who was imprisoned within it. Yet my vision grew dark as the blood loss and my careless removal of the dagger caught up to me. Yet before the darkness claimed me I vaguely heard the woman say. "Thank you for saving me."

_**Darkness… All-encompassing and pure … it holds many truths … It holds the truths to all fears, as every creature fears the darkness. The Darkness, always and forever, will cause fear. For no matter the light, there is always darkness, right there at the edge, waiting to consume it.**_

I woke up surround by darkness. I could see nothing at all, no light … anywhere. And there's this … smell of … blood hanging around everywhere. I was afraid, I'll admit it, and so I ran as fast as could. I didn't hear anything but my breath, and that damn blood smell is EVERYWHERE! It was getting old, fast! I …ca**n't stay here. LET ME OUT!**

I shot up, breathing heavy, and looked at where I was. I saw shards of crystal piled against the door, probably to keep monsters out, and the room was really … white. I mean just about everything was white to faded grey, at the darkest. Yet for some reason there was this nagging presence in the slight shadows everywhere. Like someone was trying to … TALK … from them. It … unnerved me.

"Oh you're up." I swear I barely bit the scream that wanted to come out. I stare at the woman, just now getting a good look at her, and had trouble looking right at her. I managed to make out long blonde hair, fair skin, and a white dress, and that she somehow filled the room with lots of light by just standing there. I wish I could that; it would make me a blast at parties. Go away insanity, I'm busy! Anyway my brilliant response was … "Wow you're bright." I hate myself. A barely make out a smile as I shield my face because she is radiant, literally. I barely make out the slightest upward twitch on the corner of her mouth. I somehow know that I got myself into something twisted, and I want to know what.

After I manage to collect myself and had a mini freak-out over my demon right hand, I managed to see into the light that radiated off this woman so I can find out where the hell I am and why I can't remember anything at all about … anything to be honest. All she managed to tell me that stood out besides a weird ringing was her name, "Cosmos." And one other word, or name in the way she was saying it, "Chaos."

Yet no matter what she said or how she said it, the only word that reached me was Chaos. Chaos, that name makes me angry, Chaos, I feel like I want to kill something, CHAOS! "Who the fuck is Chaos!" I scream as my head pounded and I snarled in an unguided fury. With a sharp glare I look at Cosmos, panting heavily and feeling a dull pain from my right hand. I look to see that a long serrated blade grew from the back of my hand.

However, under all that with a faint blood red shimmer is a crystal radiating a mix of malice and demonic power. I look to Cosmos and utter one thing. "If there is a way to kill Chaos … I'm going to find it." Cosmos looked at me and nodded with a mutter of, "I'll help as much as I can." With that said I walk over to the bloodied goblin dagger and pick it up, glancing at the door with as much hate as I, and my crystal, had.

**{My fist ever fist chapter of a story that is NOT a prolog. I feel so smiles right now. Anyway here is a rough outline of the Hero, and I use that term very loosely, of the story.}**

**Name: Rich *last name forgotten***

**Gender: Male**

**Age: looks to be in his mid-twenties.**

**Height: 6'2''**

**Weight: about 210 pounds**

**Hair color: Copper red cut short with the back spiked up**

**Skin color: Fair with hints of tan**

**Weapon Type: Short One handed swords held in a reverse grip**

**Skill Type: Swordplay**

**Special Ability: Demon Arm; The Demon arm appeared on Rich with no real explanation yet seems to draw power from an oddly colored red crystal that is made of pure demonic hate. The Demon arm can produce a serrated blade as long as his forearm and can coat it in darker variants of normal black magic spells.**

**Drawback: Prolonged use will drive Rich into a Bloodlust state where everything that moves is a target**

**Outlook: Kind/Insane**

**Crystal: Red/Demon**

**If anybody reads this far they can make a character to be in the story, but only three will make it since there are three open slots as of now. Use the above description and try to really flesh them out, or I will probably screw it up. Anyway you have until after the 3****rd**** chapter is up to turn in characters you want to use. Oh and I really don't care about your characters specials, but god powers are not allowed.**


	2. A new party member, and the first foe

**{I can finally get started on this chapter now that someone has turned in a character, and she will be introduced shortly into the chapter itself. Anyway, let's get this ball rolling.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, that's Square Enix territory. I wish I did though, I really do.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' or Insanity speaking to Rich_

Spells & Skills

**Summons & Monsters {Explained Later} "Speech" and 'Thoughts' **

**The story will be in 3****rd**** person unless it's a character important/only part, like Rich's Insanity.**

In the crystal room of the tower we find ourselves with Rich putting on a new outfit, seeing as what he was wearing before is nothing but blood soaked rags that can barely be called clothing. Anyway his new outfit consists of a pair of knee-high metal boots with spikes on the toes and a pair of leather pants that were secured by a belt that had a bronze skull shaped buckle. Next was dark grey long sleeved shirt with a piece of armor on both shoulders and the right sleeve rolled up to the elbow for obvious reasons. Lastly was a long hooded black cloak that hooked to the armor and ended in a tattered fringe at the knees. Rich also had the goblin sword secured sideways across his back with the handle in grasping distance of his left hand for easy drawing.

While doing a quick cheek over his new clothes, Rich spoke to the goddess of harmony. "So let me get this straight, I have to gather the pieces of The Great Crystal of Light, which are scattered through the dimensions and in the possession of Chaos's generals, and then I have bring them back to you so you can put it back together. Did I get that right so far?" Upon the goddesses nod Rich continued his summery. "After you put the crystal back together, I have to climb the tower and set the dimensions right by killing the previously mentioned generals and then fight Chaos himself, at which point if I can weaken him enough you will jump in and finish him off for good, thus saving the multi-verse. Am I still in the ball park?" Another nod was his answer before he let out a sigh while mumbling, "Of course." Standing up straight and cracking a grin, Rich looked toward the portal Cosmos opened and said, "See ya when I have the pieces of the crystal, bye!" With his piece said, Rich ran and jumped through the swirling void of white that was the portal, silently hoping for a soft landing on the other side.

~Random Mountain Forest~

Rich came out of the forest in some branches, but not on any of them. This resulted in him falling through them and curses falling from his lips every time he hit a branch. When he hit the ground a small fairy floated down to him that looked like Cosmos, vaguely. It had an oversized head that looked like she shouldn't be able to fly with it and large butterfly wings. It also had a white dress that was only half the size of the head but still only her arms were visible. Rich stared at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. He was silenced by Chibi-Cosmos slapping him, it didn't hurt he just sorry for the poor thing since she couldn't him looked like she was going to cry.

Rich stood up and brushed himself off before finally asking the pixie-ified goddess, "So why are here anyway? It looks to me like we are literally in the ass end of nowhere." He looked to the glaring goddess, almost laughing again at how she looked, before she said, "There's another crystal holder nearby, I figured it would be better if there were more than one of you in a group, that way if you died then the quest wasn't doomed." Rich nodded before realizing exactly what she said, which made look at her incredulously to which she looked as innocent as possible. It worked even better with how she currently looked. Rich sighed before asking, "Where am I going?" Cosmos sat on his shoulder before pointing to the east, since the sun was setting toward the moon. Rich ran full sprint, forcing the tiny goddess to cling to his cloak to prevent being thrown into a tree or something.

It didn't take long before the pair heard the sounds of combat, or more like some idiot bragging about his certain victory. Rich managed to stop on small cliff overlooking a trio of bandits surrounding a woman with a staff with a lantern on it. "So just do exactly as I say and we might let you live after we're done with ya?" The leader said, swinging the long sword he had in a way that showed he really only knew how to swing it like club. However before he could say anything else, the sound of a blade cutting through the air was heard before gurgling due to the goblin dagger buried in one of the follower's throat.

The remaining people, the term used loosely for two of them, looked up to see the Form of Rich standing on top of the cliff with his arm outstretched, clear marking him as the one who threw the dagger. Rich smiled down at the lead bandit, who saw his form blur into a demonic visage as he said, "Yeah, you were gonna do that," Rich leaped toward the other follower, his demonic arm leading his fall before the sharped claws tore through the man's chest as Rich landed on the man. As Rich rose, his ripped his arm from the corpse in a rather messy display of blood and gore before turning to the man and smiling wider, "But then I happened. And then, just because I want, I gonna rip you apart." Rich finished swing the bloodied arm toward the man as a blade grew from the back of the hand. "Thanks for letting me test this thing by the way, I wanna know EXACTLY how bad it can mess a fucker up!" The bandit froze, which gave the demon armed red head enough time to bury the blade through his chest just below the heart and dragging it down to the man's hips before he kicked the poor man away, who was struggling to keep his insides where they belong.

Rich watched with a frown before drawing the blade back into the skin before taking the man's sword and scabbard, seeing as he didn't need it with his organs on ground and a bad case of being dead, before replacing the goblin dagger with it. He turned to the woman, who just launched a fireball at the corpse. "I had it handled." The woman said stoically as she looked Rich over, who was taking this chance to do the same to the woman, only from her level.

She looked to be in her twenties with shoulder length black hair and pale skin, but a health kind _not the creepy kind_ _'Shut up voices'_ Rich thought before continuing his examination. Her eyes are a nice pale grey and she wore a black cloak, underneath that she wore a long sleeved dark grey shirt and a brown vest and darker brown pants, as well as traveler's boots and she had a belt several little bags and pouches on her it to hold things. '_Wow, she looks nice. __I agree.__ No one asked you voice!'_

Rich sheathed the sword before saying, "Well I just helped, I have a habit of that." _Even though you only remember waking up in that blood ocean? 'SHUT UP!'_ Rich thought as his eye twitched slightly, when he focused back on the woman she was looking at his demon arm rather intently, like a professor does when they have something to study, before saying, "Why does your arm look like a demon's?" Rich stumbled mentally from the woman's bluntness before he shrugged and responded with, "Hell if I know, it's just there. I like to think that if I don't think about it I won't freak out about it." The woman nodded to herself, seeming to either accept the explanation, or not really care.

Rich then snapped his fingers before smiling to the woman, "Name's Rich, may I have your name?" He said as he gesture to the woman, frowning before she answered. "I don't know it; in fact I came here to find out. All I know is that I'm a lantern carrier and that I can use magic." Rich frowned in response before he said, "Why don't I help ya then? It's dangerous to go alone after all." The woman stared at Rich oddly before slowly nodding, which made Rich smile as he said, "Great, lead the way, I have no idea where to go." The woman lead the way through the forest as Cosmos fluttered down to Rich, "She doesn't seem to have access to her crystal like you do, be careful that she isn't killed before she can." Rich glared at the goddess before whispering, "Stop talking like that, I really makes me paranoid." As if to enhance this feeling, the red crystal gleamed in its flesh prison.

The pair plus pixie walked until they ended up in a strange temple built into the cliffs. Rich put a hand on the sword handle as they walked in, _'This place screams danger. I better keep watch for anything weird.'_ Rich thought as he glared into the darkness except for the occasional blue fire torch. It was a surprisingly short, and peaceful, walk before they arrived at a shrine like room with a large blue flame brazier flickering in the center. As the woman approached the flame in her lantern flew into the blue fire before it went back, switching between the normal red and a new blue color. The woman stared at the fire with recognition on her face before a man jumped from the ceiling and cut the woman across the chest before jumping away from the swipes of Rich as he rushed to the woman's side, holding her up as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, are you alright? Hang on, I'll do … something. Fuck COSMOS HELP HER!" The red head yelled as a lost look appeared on his face. His breath speed up as a familiar dark voice echoed through the air, though only Rich heard it. **"Ah, the pain you feel, its familiar isn't it?"** Images flashed through his mind as the crystal in his demonic arm glowed along with the scaly appearance of the arm climbing toward his shoulder. The images were of fire falling from the sky as a large demonic creature flew overhead. **"Yesssss. Him, he killed them."** More images of a group of people with black faces running toward his outstretched hand before a large flaming rock crushed them. **"Embrace me. Use my power. KILL THE ONE WHO DID THIS!"** A feral roar tore its way from Rich's throat as his form mixed with a demonic one. His head had a draconic appearance with glowing yellow eyes as his body seemed took on the appearance of blood red plate armor. His hands and feet twisted as his hands turned into three fingered claws while his fee had two large talons on the front while the back grew a thin spike. **{Rich in Malice Form, basically a Limit Break like thing}**

**~Play Music The Black Mages - Battle with the Four Fiends~**

He, despite his demonic appearance, carefully lowered the woman to the ground before crawling away like a beast. **"I hope you enjoyed your life, because now it forfeit."** The transformed Rich shot toward the man, quickly going to two legs as blades sprung from his arms as he swung madly at the man, barely taking note of the tainted crystal he wore as a necklace. The man was moving rather impressively, from a sane point of view, but was clearly feeling the strain from the blocking the frenzied blows. Not to mention his weapon was starting to fracture as well. Finally, after a rather intense five minutes, the man's black shattered like a glass window hit by a rock before Rich dove onto the man, staring down at the man with rage burning in his yellow eyes. **"When you meet death,"** Rich said as he dug his left arm into the man's shoulder before grabbing the bone and slowly pulling it away from his body, the man screaming bloody murder all the while. **"Tell him to start making room for Chaos."** As he finished the statement he ripped the man's arm off and three away. He grew his right blade and pointed it at the man's throat, fully intending to kill him, before a gasp came from across the room.

Rich managed to glance over to the woman, seeing her sit up with her shirt torn and blood stained but no wound was visible. This gave the man time to kick the slowly humanizing form of Rich off him before being consumed by the shadows, a puddle of blood the only thing left except his severed arm.

**~End Music~**

Rich groaned in pain as his demonic arm returned to normal, his clothes somehow not torn apart, as he made his way to the recovered woman. He fell to his knees as he panted before he whispered, "You're alive, thank god." She looked at him while he panted a confused expression on her face before she picked up her staff and stood, nearly falling until Rich grabbed her arm. "Careful, that bastard nearly cut you open. Though I got him back, you see his arm on floor over there." Rich said, hooking his thumb to severed arm as the still nameless woman stood on her own power. "I still don't know my name, but I know where the next Lantern Carrier shrine is. Oh and, thank you for your help." The woman started to walk away before Rich called out, "Hey, where you going? I can't exactly help if you leave me behind." Rich said as he stood, a pained expression crossing his face as he nearly fell. "Hang on, I'm coming."

She turned and stared hard at the red head as he stumbled toward her before finally asking, "You already finished your help, you got me here after all." Rich just looked up with a smile, one of his eyes closed from the echoes of pain he was feeling. "Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but I was talking about finding your name." The woman looked shocked as she asked, "Why would you help me? You don't even know me?" Rich only kept smiling as he said, "I told you earlier, I have habit of helping people." The woman blinked at the red head before she muttered, "Cure." A white glow covered Rich before the pain slowly faded. Rich blinked as he stood, stretching and launching a few punches and kicks before smiling as he picked up the sword from where it fell when he transformed. As he walked toward the woman he said, "Well I'm gonna need something to call you until we find your name, got any preferences or shall I just stick to princess." Rich said with a cheeky grin. She turned away with a thoughtful expression before saying, "Lacar, its short for Lantern Carrier." Rich nodded as he said, "Got it, only call you princess in private." She sighed as she walked away with a mutter of, "Idiot." The pair never noticed the Pale grey crystal that now hung from the lantern on Lacar's staff.

~Meanwhile, Chaos Throne~

A familiar armless man forms in front of the large demonic form of Chaos in a kneel, griping the still bleeding stump of his left arm. "M-Master Chaos, I fought one of Cosmos chosen. He harnessed the power of his crystal to transform and rip off my arm when I attacked the sleeper." The demon growled as he snapped his fingers, a black metal arm forming where the missing one once was. **"The only reason you still live is because of HER interference. Consider yourself lucky Sin, that and the Shadow crystal would take too long to find a new host. Next time, your clan WILL suffer for your failure."** The black dressed man now named Sin nodded, a glare forming as he thought darkly. _'Next time we meet demon, nothing will save you,'_ He clenched his new hand into a fist as he finished, _'Nothing.'_

**{Alright, here is Chapter 2, and please welcome the first party member, Lacar by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, thank you very much. Also my little brother IRL subited the first follower of Chaos, Sin. Now let's wrap this up, I got taco's waiting. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. The Attack on Raccoon Hill

**{Woo, I'm thinking abouyt trying to put another chapter of this one, so I will. And to Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, you're the best. You have been the first person, EVER, to review more than one chapter in a row. You can choose to get a cookie, cake, or pie in any flavor you wish.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, that's Square Enix territory. I wish I did though, I really do.**

"Speech"

'_**Thoughts' or Insanity speaking to Rich**_

Spells & Skills

**Summons & Monsters {Explained Later} "Speech" and 'Thoughts'**

"So … trees." Rich said as the pair walked through the woods in silence for the better part of two hours, until Rich got tired of the voices in head and decide to try Lacar for conversation. Said black haired mage just kept walking in silence. They walked for about five minutes before Rich sighed and leveled Lacar with a flat stare. "See one of two things is going to happen here. Either we have a conversation, or I start cutting down trees with my demon arm until something happens." Both of them stopped and stared at each other flatly. This lasted for a solid minute before Rich said, "I'm not joking here." Lacar started walking before she said stoically, "They're very green." Rich smiled as he said, in a bordering shout, "Indeed, it's almost like were in a forest." Lacar sighed after before saying snidely, "They must be made out of the same thing as your brain, wood." This however didn't have the desired effect of shutting him up, Rich only grinned wider before gasping, "Oh no, princess how'd you find out?" Lacar tightened her grip on her staff and thinking, _'How far are we from town?'_

Luckily, for Lacar at least, the pair soon arrived in a small town named, Raccoon Hill. "Wow, it's almost funny how weird that name is." Rich said as the pair walked in the gates, the red head wondered why giant wooden walls surrounded the town and the gate looked like it suffered through hell before deciding that he'll think about later. The main reason for being that he nearly lost his companion in the crowd. The pair wandered around, looking for a tavern or something before two distinct grumbles were heard. The pair shared a look before the red head said, "Let's get some food." The black haired woman only nodded before they made their way to the nearest eatery.

The pair found a place just as the sun was going down, a nice place that gave them free chicken soup. Though to Rich, the cook looked like he really wanted them to leave so he could go home. The pair ate their soup and some bread as the sun started to set, however once the sun hit the trees an alarm went off making the man run full speed out of the restaurant, not even bothering to ask them to leave or pay, which was good since neither of them any gil. This made Rich feel on edge, mostly due to his crystal shining brightly while Lacar's did the same, but to a lesser extent. The pair headed out to see what was going on, that and they were just about done anyway.

The alarm was much louder after they left the building as all the people headed toward the mayor's house. As soon as the last of the crowd was in, a shaky voice went over the loud speaker. "Anyone left outside will not be looked for if they go missing, anyone outside the safe house, please try to stay safe until morning. Gods have mercy on your soul." There was a short silence as the pair stood in the street, staring at the speaker on the flag pole before the gates shook from the impact of something hitting it, something big. "I don't think I wanna find out what did that, how 'bout you?" Rich said as he glanced to Lacar out the corner of his eye. She responded with a short and sweet, "No." Rich focused his eyes on the gate again as he said, "Yeah that's what I thought."

As soon as the bangs stopped, creatures began to climb over the wall near the gate. These things looked like goblins but had fingers that were basically nothing but blades and wore tattered versions of goblin clothes. **{Ghoul Goblins, not sure if they are actual Final Fantasy monsters or not}** They looked around the streets with black eyes with small red dots for pupils before setting their sights on the pair who had already prepared for them, Rich drawing his sword while Lacar's lantern glowed from the gathered magic. "Once more into the breach." Rich said before he rushed at the ghouls more than half of the growing numbers more than eager to meet him halfway.

**~Play Music Final Fantasy VII OST - Let the Battles Begin (Battle Theme)~**

Rich grinned as his sword ripped through the first goblin it hit before he lashed out with his claws and tore out another's throat. He ducked under the claws of a goblin and responded with his own before using a swordplay skill called Windmill to clear a circle around him. He smirked before a trio of the goblins jumped to try and get the drop on him, only to catch a Fire spell and turn into piles of ash. He rolled out of the way of a swipe as the goblins once more began to swarm him. After that it quickly turned into something of a dance as Rich weaved his way around the strikes while lashing out with either his sword or his claws, depending on how close they were.

Meanwhile Lacar was having her own problems as some of the goblins had come to her after her magic show. Now she was throwing Fire spells around like candy as the strays decided to come and play with her. However when one was close enough to lunge at her, blue flames burst from the lantern and consumed the goblin as the grey crystal shone brightly. The goblins hissed at the light before attacking in anger at the crystals light.

Rich was forced to stop using his claws in favor of Hunter, the name of the demonic blade currently extended from riches arm as he growled at the goblins. He was sporting a few cuts from some lucky ones that didn't meet their deaths right away. _"Damn it! The things are endless. We need to find somewhere defendable.'_ Rich chanced a glance around and saw a few places before his loss of focus cost him another cut on the chest before he slit the things throat with Hunter. _The Guard tower you saw earlier, down the street from the restaurant! _His Insanity called out in a rare moment of helpfulness. Rich nodded before using Windmill to gain some breathing room and taking off toward Lacar as he recalled Hunter.

Lacar was starting to feel lightheaded from the contuse spell casting and her lantern was running out as well, which meant she was in a bad place right now. "Fuck off!" The voice of her travel companion echoed as he tore through the goblin pack in front of her. When he broke through the goblins, she was surprised at how much of a mess he was. His chest and arms had scratches all over them, almost all of them bleeding, and he was shaking horribly. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her arm and tore off toward one of the towers near the town hall. "Explain later, run now!" He said in a rush as the pair ran toward the tower, the goblins filling the streets while the banging echoed through the air over the hissing of the goblins.

Rich slammed his body against the door to the tower, busting the lock as he let Lacar in before slamming the door and moving a nearby desk in front of it as an impromptu barricade. Rich sighed as the goblins were quick to get to the windows, which thankfully had metal shutters the pairs worked quick to close. They got to the center of the room before the sound of foot falls and scrapes above them made them take notice of the door to the stairs, which was thrown open by the group of goblins that had decided to climb the tower. Rich and Lacar acted at the same time, Hunter flying out of Rich's arm and a fire spell shooting from the lantern on Lacar's staff. However since both attacks hit at the same time, the flames covered the demon blade before Rich swung, an arch of fire destroying the small group of goblins.

The pair was surprised at what happened before more noise from above them snapped them out of it. Rich slammed the door and pressed his body against it before he shouted, "Get something to block the damn door!" Lacar ran to a storage locker before she knocked it over and slid it in front of the door just behind Rich's knees. As soon as she did that Rich moved and grabbed another of the lockers and moving it over and resting it on top of the other.

**~End Music~**

The pair panted heavily as the goblins banged on the door before Rich began placing the last two lockers on top of the desk before he walked over to the door to the stairs and sat against the lockers in front of them. He glanced to Lacar, who sat in a chair as the banging continued, and noticed that she looked horrible, she had a few cuts and was out of breath. She also was paler than normal which really wasn't good. "Hey … Why don't you take a nap, I'll take the first watch." She looked over at the red head and noted the concern in his eyes before she sighed and said, "Fine but you will wake me for mine." She said in her usual stoic tone as the red head nodded before she leaned back a little in the chair and closed her eyes while Rich stared at the wall. _Then the wall exploded and goblins poured in while Rich fought them off, sacrificing himself for his teammate who- 'Shut. Up. Now.' _Rich told the voices as he glanced to the shutters while the rattled from the blows of the goblins.

The voices didn't say anything until the bangs stopped at which point Rich went still as he listened for the slightest noise. All he heard was the steady breathing of Lacar as she slept. Rich smiled at that fact before the door shook followed by knocking. After the knocks a voice said, "Oi any survivors in there?" Rich had never been more glad to hear another person's voice then right then _probably because you … 'I know!'_ "Yeah, there's two of us here." Rich said as he stood up; stretching out the cricks in his back, before shaking Lacar awake. "Hey princess, time to wake up. Its morning." The black haired mage slowly opened her eyes as the red head began to move things out of the way of the door. The mage stared at the wall in her half-asleep state until the last words her companion spoke clicked into place.

Rich was about to move the desk before a fist found itself buried in his side, making him grit his teeth as the hit was right on one of his wounds. "You bastard! You said you would wake me up for my watch! What the hell!" Lacar said as she hit him with each statement, growing weaker each time until Rich peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked like she wanted to cry but wasn't letting herself as she whispered, "Why didn't you?" Her voice was not in the rage it had been, but also not quite her stoic normal tone. "You needed your rest, you looked like hell." The red head said as he moved the desk from the door way halfway before another punch landed on his side, this one forcing him to swallow a grunt of pain. "You're still bleeding! You could have at least let me patch you up!" Rich sucked air in through his teeth before he began pushing the desk again, "I'll live, it only a bunch of scratches. You're over reacting."

As soon as he finished moving the desk Rich opened the door to see town guards, all armed with swords and shields and wearing chainmail armor. They looked surprised to see the pair before one of the guards shouted, "We got survivors here! We also need a white mage; one looks like he got hit pretty badly." Rich didn't even need to turn to see the 'I told you so' glare Lacar was fixing him with. _Well it sucks to be you right now. 'I second that.'_ Rich said as he walked out, Lacar following after she grabbed her staff.

"Gah, where'd you learn to tie bandages, prison?" Rich said to the white mage working on him as the short blonde looked up at him with a glare, "I could always rub salt on them." She bit back as she tightened the bandages harder then she needed to, making Rich bite back a vicious remark seeing as this mage didn't take to kindly to angry remarks. However the way she pat him on the face and said "Good boy," Really made him want to harm the healer. He sighed as he left the tavern, which now functioned as the hospital since nights were spent in the safe house. He looked through the crowd to find Lacar before he heard a pair of guards talking nearby. "Holy hell did you see the corpse pile those two left? They had to have killed at least three hundred of the little fuckers." The other guard just shook his head before saying, "I'm more amazed they survived, when that THING usually attacks the town anyone outside the safe house is dead or gone." Rich blinked before seeing the cloaked figure of Lacar in the window of the diner. He smiled to himself before running to meet her.

"Hey Lacar." Rich said to the woman as she had a forkful of her plate of eggs. She glanced at him before continuing to eat. _You're in the dog house man. 'Shut up, oh well, better apologize and hope she forgives me.'_ Rich sighed before he bowed at the waist and said, "I'm sorry. I was stupid and reckless and an all-around idiot. Please forgive me." She glanced at the red head before saying, "Get your breakfast, I already forgave you. I don't hold a grudge." Rich stood up and head to the cook as everyone in the restaurant had a laugh at the red heads show.

**{There we go, done and done. What was it that attacked Raccoon Hill, and why does it control those zombie goblins? Find out next time. Until then, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	4. The Cavern of Earth and Naya

**{Since I procrastinated long enough, and just because I want to, I will write another chapter for this story, Damn writer's block on my Naruto stories. Oh well, to the two of you that I know are out there, this one's for you.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, that's Square Enix territory. I wish I did though, I really do.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' or Insanity speaking to Rich_

Spells & Skills

**Summons & Monsters {Explained Later} "Speech" and **_**'Thoughts'**_

Rich walked out of the restaurant with a bit more speed than he should have, probably because of the three people who kept making whipping noises when he was eating. They gained an appreciation for the floor after Rich slammed them into it. Anyway he was followed by Lacar as he headed toward a man in clearly better armor shouting orders at people as the gate was being repaired.

With the usual amount of tact Rich uses, which is to say little to none, the red head shouted out. "Oi old man, are you in charge here?" The man looked at the adventurer as he drawled out sarcastically, "No I just like to yell at people while they work." Rich smiled as he said, "Nice, I bet everybody loves you." The man growled before he finally recognized the insane man for who he was, that and the fact he was with the only mage in town that could use combat magic. "Wait a minute, your one of the adventurers that fought the goblins off last night, correct?" The red head nodded as he did a showy bow, "That's me, I'm Rich and the lady with the magic lamp behind me is Lacar." Rich barely heard the growl the woman did in response to his taunt.

The man did a praying motion as he mumbled a 'thank god' before he turned to the pair. "I would like to hire you to permanently end the problem we have." Rich stopped smiling as he heard this before stating in a complete mood wing tone of seriousness, "I'm listening." The man gained a face that looked like he just saw god before he waved the pair over to inform them of their job.

The pair followed the man into an office building before stopping as the man stood at the desk, moving papers as he looked for the correct one. After a minute or two of ruffling sounds the man stood up, an aged map in his hand as he turned to the adventurers. "This is the map our scouts have made in an effort to reclaim those who were taken by the goblins. The guard squads we sent never came back home." The man looked away before shaking his head and refocusing on the pair. "We need you to go in there and find whatever is doing this and kill it! I don't care how you do it; I just want to know it happened." Rich looked to Lacar, who nodded as if she read his mind before he turned to the man. "We'll do it, they won't attack you again." Lacar nodded in response to the red head's words. "Oh yeah, I heard one of the other towns hired a demon hunter or something, so you might have help in there." The pair nodded as they headed out.

After a half an hour trek through the forest the pair arrived at the cave marked on the map _and it had a very odd set of decorations_. The outside of the cave was covered in skeletons, corpses, and weird religious marks drawn in something red that was definitely not paint. Rich couldn't help it and cracked a joke to try and get over how sick this made him feel. "Wow, whoever decorated really knows how to say welcome, come in and have some pie with us." It was horrible, and he knew, but it made him feel better. He just knew Lacar felt sick with the display as well and it made him feel better as they went in the cave.

The inside was better than the outside, but not by much. The best thing about it was that there were no more rotting corpses hanging around, the skeletons were there though, about a fuck ton if Rich were to guess. Anyway they made their way through until they came to an ominous bridge of stone over a dark pit, _ominous bridge is ominous. 'Yep, I can already see something bad happening here.'_ Rich thought, walking out carefully, seeing that it wasn't collapsing yet he smiled waved Lacar out. When the pair reached the middle Rich saw a glint of something in darkness above them, I looked and saw something that looked like a little ball of ghost fire, _a will o' wisp_, hovering in the darkness. That was all well and good, until it shot a Fire spell at the bridge and blew it to hell. "Fuck, time to move!" Rich shouted as he grabbed Lacar and tore off toward the other end of the bridge. When he was within jumping distance, the red head spun around and grabbed Lacar's cloak with both hands and threw her into the relative safety of the non-collapsing cave hallway, but didn't have any time to move as the bridge collapsed under him. As he fell, Rich shouted to his companion. "I'll catch up to later!" He swore he heard a shout of, "You better!" from the mage before he collided with the ground.

**~At the bottom of the chasm~**

When Rich got his senses back after his landing, he noticed that he was lying on a pile of bones … _I hate Monday. 'I know right.'_ He thought to himself as he slid down the pile, taking notice of what looked to be a large German Shepard, with weapons attached to its sides along with having scars on its left front leg and left eye. Taking a glance around, the red head sighed before checking on the dog, the beast cracked an eye in pain and growling. Rich smiled when he found no injuries and looked the dog in the eye as he spoke, "Are you looking for somebody, boy? Let's go together, it might keep us alive." The dog looked around before growing shocked and standing, stumbling slightly before trotting off with Rich as they headed into a dark pathway leading into the cave.

After a short while the pair stopped, the dog growling as Rich smirked and draws his sword, "I knew something was here." As soon as he said that, will o' wisps lit up the round cavern room to reveal that there were skeletons all over the place. Rich looked to the dog and said, "Off we go, into the howling dark." He swore the dog said, **"Indeed"** Before they began to rip through the undead.

**~Play Music Final Fantasy X Battle theme ~**

Rich was the first to draw non-existent blood as he tore through a skeleton's ribcage before using his claws to rip straight through another's skull. Meanwhile the dog began fire blasts of raw magic from the weapons on his side, tearing skeletons to pieces with them while also tearing them apart with his jaws. However with the sheer number of the bones around and the way that new ones kept walking in, the red head could tell that this was going to take a while. Rich just grinned as he continued to tear through the undead while glance to his impromptu companion as he tore his way through his own share of their enemies. However as they continue to tear through the legions of the undead, Rich noticed that the intact bones seemed to gravitate to the center of the cavern, but nothing other than that. _'This is going to take a while; I wonder what Lacar's up to?'_

As he thought this, Rich blocked a strike from an overzealous skeleton with a claymore, which was swiftly destroyed by the dog. Said beast seemed to grin at him before resuming its slaughter. Rich shook his head before he ducked under an ax blade._ Crap, that one nearly took your head off, 'I know what an asshole right?' _Rich thought to himself as he swat off a skeleton's head that had tried to remove his head with a rusty hatchet. The skull flew toward the bone pile where it hit with an echoed thump noise.

**~End Music~**

As soon as the skull impacted against the pile of bones in the center of the room, thus making it the only whole skull in the pile, the skeletons in the room froze before looking at the pile of discarded bones. After destroying a few more skeletons, Rich and his bestial companion looked to see the bone pile forming into a humanoid shape in a long purple robe that shifts in a non-existing breeze along with a necklace made of different animal bones, most notably a rat skull. The skull of the skeleton that was knocked into the bones now sported a purple hood with a long red rope pony-tail on the top and some beads hanging from flaps of cloth on the sides and two pairs of long horns, along with a very dim red glow in the eye sockets. However the strangest thing about the undead creature was the yellow wisps that flew around its cloaked form.

The skeleton looked down at the pair with a mix of hate and gratitude as the skeletons around the room just fell apart, turning into dust as the creature spoke to the pair. **"You have my thanks, warriors of the light, you have aided in my return to service of my master and so I will allow you to know your killer. I am the Lich! The King of Rot and first Archfiend of the Earth! Know my power and tremble in fear!"** After the Lich's rant was over, Rich respond with his own introduction. "Nice to meet you Lich, I am Rich, Holder of the Demon Crystal and Future Murderer of Chaos. I hope you have fun while you're fighting, because I WILL kill you!" To help prove his point, Rich extended Hunter from his demon arm and charged the Archfiend of the earth, the dog following right after to assist with a growl.

**~With Lacar, after the collapse of the bridge~**

Lacar was slightly inside the caved hallways of the cave when she heard the crash from what had to be her companion hitting the floor. She frowned as she contemplated going back to see if he was okay before deciding to give him a chance, he said he'd meet up with her so she would believe him, however it was about that time that a series of loud 'bangs' sounded through the caves. Lacar immediately went on high alert as she rounded the corner to find a woman with short midnight black hair and emerald green eyes. The woman wore a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt and short jeans with black boots. She was grinning as she held a smoking pistol in her right hand and a dagger in her left, though Lacar knew that there was something more to it.

The woman spun around to face the corner Lacar was hiding with her pistol leading as she called out, "Come out with your hands up!" The black haired mage blinked before walking out slowly, trying to getting into a fight with the mystery woman. The woman glared at Lacar when she came out of her hiding spot, which let the mage see the corpses that the woman made. They look like they have been rotting for a while and with all the bodies at the front of cave; it was safe to assume that these were some of them that were brought back. Lacar also noticed that they seemed to be filled with very dark, and forbidden, magic.

After a short stare down between the two black haired women, the one with the gun sighed in relief before sheathing her weapons and smiling at Lacar with a chuckle. "Wow, you're not dead and or a rotting corpse, you must be from one of the other towns. I guess that the guy who hired me was right when he said I might get back up. Anyway, my name is Naya, nice to meet you." The now named Naya said. Lacar nodded in response before doing her own introduction. "Nice to meet you as well, I go by Lacar. Why are you here? Do you know anything about this place?" Naya blinked at Lacar's neutral tone before she responded, finding no reason not to tell her backup what she knew about the cave.

"Well from what I heard before I got here a few hours ago, this place is called the Cavern of the Earth and seems to hold a lot of raw mana. It is a place that holds a lot of power that only a few days ago began to taint with some unknown force, most likely necromancy. It was said that a long time ago, as in over ten thousand years, a creature of raw un-death lived here but was defeated by four warriors. I think somebody tried to revive this creature for some reason and so that is why I am here." After her speech Naya nodded to herself, as if confirming everything with the action. Naya then smiled at Lacar before saying, "Why are you here? Your town get attacked or something?"

Lacar shook her head before explaining the reason that she was here. At the end of her explanation Naya nodded to herself before smiling at the mage, "Well it's dangerous to go alone," To punctuate her statement Naya gestured to the pile of re-dead undead corpses. "So I think we should stick together." Lacar glanced at the bodies before nodding and launching a Fire spell at them, just in case. It's not paranoia if something is after you. With her task done, Lacar began to follow Naya, fully knowing that a mage and the front of the group is a bad combo.

The pair came into a chamber that seemed to be a large dome shape that had a giant pit in the center. At one end staring into the pit with a look of reverence was a man with red hair and a long blue cloak with frayed edges. The man had grey skin and red eyes and was currently cackling like a mad man as a sickly yellow glow started to come from the pit. **"Yes, finally you have returned my master. I swear on my un-life as a vampire that nothing will stop your reign this time. However …"** The man, no Vampire, looked at the two women with a scowl on his face. **"I must take care of these worms!"** With his piece said, the vampire shot toward the two.

**~Play Music Final Fantasy 1 & 2 Dawn of Souls OST - FF1 Boss Battle A~**

The Vampire's attack was halted when Naya appeared in front of him and slashed him across the chest before jumping away from a clawed hand that tried to rip open her throat. He barely had time to notice before a Fire spell was cast at him from Lacar. The undead managed to avoid the worst of the spell but the flames still caught him on his side as he was reeling in pain from the flames Naya took aim with her pistol and shot him three times in the chest. He staggered back before standing at the edge of the pit, and smirking as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he did he fell lifelessly into the pit as four doors opened around the room, from which four lesser vampires emerged and started to attack the women.

Lacar had almost no time to react since she was close to one of the doors and braced herself for the pain as she tried to charge up a spell, only for the blue flames of her lantern to spill onto the ground and form an ice wall that blocked the attack. Noticing the fact that she just summoned ice, Lacar looked at the other vampire charging her way. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Lacar focuses on the blue flames before blasting magic at it. This seemed to work as Lacar had hopped as a Blizzard spell flew from the lantern and speared through the undead creature's chest. She didn't have much time to celebrate as the other vampire came through the ice wall to try and avenge its comrade, only to get hit with a Fire spell and subsequently parish. Lacar looked to Naya to see how she was fairing with her pair.

Naya didn't wait for the two vampires to reach her and instead ran at them, ignoring the slight dizziness she had from her earlier attack. She reached the first one and lashed out with her knife and the vampire dodged backward to avoid the hit, or would have if the blade didn't extend to whip across it's throat before returning to its rightful size. The other vampire turned to look at its dead friend before suddenly taking five bullets to the chest and falling backward, dead.

**~End Music~**

Lacar walked to the black haired woman and asked one question, "Why did you shoot it five times?" Naya just looked at the mage with a smile as she responded, "I ran out of bullets." Lacar stared at the smiling woman before sighing and going to look in the pit to see what the Vampire leader had been talking about. However she grew shocked at the raw necromantic power of the creature within; before she noticed Rich was currently fighting it, along with a dog strangely enough. However Naya noticed the dog more than the red head and shouted in a panicked voice. "Sin!?" Now both women had someone they knew fighting in the pit

**~In the pit, Play Music Final Fantasy IV DS Music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight) ~**

Rich lashed out with his long sword as soon as he was in range of the Lich, only to have to doge as one of the yellow wisps around the creature tried to skewer him. He grit his teeth before dodging another and swiping at the monster with Hunter, and feeling very satisfied when he noticed the blade cut clear through the robe and the bones behind it. That lasted until a wisp slammed into his chest with the force of a sledge hammer and sent him into the wall. As soon as Rich was knocked away, the dog now known as Sin opened fire on the Lich with his mounted guns.

The Lich roared in agony before thick green mist spewed from the holes in his robe. Rich managed to gain enough sense by them to hold his breath as it washed over the entire room. When the mist was below his face, Rich opened his mouth to breath and noted the smell. "Fucking poison, really?!" He yelled at the skeletal creature before him, who almost seemed to grin before a body fell into the room from the ceiling. The fighting stopped as the people in the room, including one un-poisoned dog, looked at the body. They stared at it for a second before Rich tore off at the Lich and scored a gash across its chest. Rich followed up that hit with Hunter before proceeding into a combo that ended when he jumped back before thrusting both blades into the creature and ripping them out its sides.

The Lich stumbled backward before collapsing to its knees at it looked at the pair before it. The King of Rot seemed to smile before a sudden burst of power came from between the man and dog. What drew their attention was a woman with short midnight black hair and emerald green eyes, however what drew Rich's attention was the red crystal hanging from her ear, a chaos tainted crystal. That was all he knew before he was filled with unimaginable pain and then unconsciousness.

**~End music~**

The woman who looked like an exact copy of Naya grinned at the pair she just knocked out before leveling her gun at the red head, eyeing his crystal as she did so. 'It would be so easy to do it, but where's the fun in that?' With half a thought the woman turned to the lich and said in a no nonsense tone. "We're leaving." Before she left though, the woman grinned into the darkness above the room and vanishing with the Lich.

**~Back with Lacar and Naya~**

The duo each had different expressions on their faces; Lacar was worried about Rich and was currently searching for a safe way into the pit while Naya had a look of anger and fear at the sight of the woman. Finally finding a way into the pit, namely a ladder leading into it, Lacar shook Naya's shoulder before she headed toward it and began to descend it, Naya stalling only long enough to think one thing, 'So you really do work for that monster don't you, Zaya?' After finishing her thought, Naya followed the mage into the pit to check on the pair inside.

**{There we go, done and done. I had to finish this up while I had the inspiration for it. Also, Naya and Zaya are the pair of Hero and Villain made by Bloodwitch Raven. Also, Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko if you want you may post a Villain as well to combat Lacar. Also if you don't know what game the Lich and Vampire were from, its Final Fantasy 1. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
